LeSage
LeSage, preferably Sage, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of LeFou from "Beauty and the Beast". While most Descendants characters' kids are the child of the character in the original film, Sage is the daughter of LeFou in the 2017 remake of Beauty and the Beast. Despite being the daughter of LeFou, which means "the fool", Sage is actually pretty sweet and smart, hence her name "LeSage" (translated into: the wise). Personality Sage is a nice person to be around. Despite being born on the land of Isle of the Lost, Sage is sweet, innocent, and a loyal friend. Because of being trusted by the Beast and Belle, Sage was permitted to join Auradon Prep as one of the "good kid" students. In addition, Sage is a smart girl, who was even sometimes referred to as the stereotypical "nerd" because of her glasses. Sage definitely knows when or when not to spill a secret, unlike some people who have a hard time keeping their mouth closed. Very few of the Auradon kids are adventurous － not that any of them aren't, it's just that the type of "adventurous" is different. After all, not that many people want to tame tigers and lions like Sage, right? Or see the famous landmarks everyone has been talking about for years. Despite having multiple good qualities, Sage has one major flaw and shares this flaw with her father － being extremely clumsy. She trips on a daily basis, whether it is other people's foot on accident, stairs, randomly, or just tables, she just trips a lot. While she doesn't really support her father's actions, she does support one tiny detail － helping Beast's servants fight the mob. Even though most people consider that as nothing, Sage is really happy that her dad finally realized what was right and what was wrong. Physical Appearance Sage's hair was inspired by the singer, Melanie Martinez, having her hair dyed half black and half blonde. On Sage's blonde side of her hair, it has tints of green and pink. She was born with natural pale skin, but after spending lots of time under the Sun, her skin gradually became more beige. Sage has brown eyes and wears black framed glasses with decorative bows on them. Sage is actually pretty tall for her age (her age being 15 and her height being 5'9"). Appearances Descendants: Tale As Old As Time "Descendants: Tale As Old As Time" revolves around Sage's world and everyone in her life. She is portrayed as the main character, and voiced by Britt McKillip. Relatives Sage is the only child of LeFou. Name Her father, LeFou, didn't really want his first and only child to have a name that means "the idiot" or something. So, LeFou came up with "LeSage", which directly translates into "the wise man" from French. Portrayal Britt McKillip is the best choice for Sage. Jewels thinks that Britt could really nail the voice for Sage, since she did a great job for Princess Cadence (also called Cadenza totally not a reference to the harpsichord in the film) in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Trivia *Sage is great at swimming. *Sage's birthday is April 15, which means she is an Aries. **April 15th is the birthday of many of the actors in the 2017 remake (Luke Evans, Emma Watson, Emma Thompson, etc). Category:Females Category:Lilygem Category:Descendants Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Protagonists